Mexico's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: my OC, Mexico. 2011-up


This is my Mexico, OC! I mean, my OC, Mexico. You've heard about him in next to all of the previous fanfics as Belarus's boyfriend, America's younger brother, and Canada's older brother. And Spain's sorta son. ANYWAYS, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mexico hummed as he brushed his hair, which always stuck back up in odd directions. He had permanent bed-head. He brushed his teeth and pulled on his shirt for the day, making sure he put his Mexican flag bandana on around his neck. He was a proud Mexican, after all. And then he rummaged around until he found his contacts, putting them in and blinking a few times to adjust.<p>

Really, it was a stupid idea to give Texas to America. Both the glasses, and the kid. Maybe the kid wouldn't have turned out so...lonely, if he had stayed with Mexico. Well, he couldn't be THAT lonely, what with having 49 brothers and sisters...

Sometimes, though, Mexico wanted his stupid glasses back. He didn't like contacts. They felt weird. And they hurt sometimes. Mexico shook his head to clear his thoughts and left his room, sneaking over to America's room and peeking in. Of course, he was asleep.

Mexico snuck in, snatching a pair of his older brother's leather pants and dancing into them. He examined himself in America's mirror and smirked to himself. He looked hot. He didn't look a year older, but he did look hot.

"_Hay! Que pensar, mi chica es la razón! Lo he dicho ya, mi chica es la razón! Que tenga_-!" Mexico squeaked as his ringtone for Belarus went off, making America wake up. Which, he woke up like he was coming back from the dead.

America squinted at Mexico for a moment, which Mexico took as an opportunity to escape. "J-Jose?" America asked. He snatched Texas from his bedside table. "Jose, are those my pants?"

"No, tal ves, si!" Mexico raced out of the room, where America went to chase him.

"Don't, Al, its his birthday."

"GHOST!" America screamed, and then noticed Canada standing there with an irritated look. "Oh, sorry, Mattie."

* * *

><p>Mexico sat at the dinner table, making faces at America's back as the oldest of the three washed dishes, well aware that America knew he was making faces but also well aware that it was his birthday and he could do whatever he wanted. Canada sat on the counter next to the sink, eating a maple lollipop.<p>

"Amerique? Mexique? Mathieu?" they heard France call. Canada jumped off the counter.

"Papa!" he squeaked, running over and hugging the Frenchman.

"Bloody hell, Alfred; your house smells like syrup, burgers, and tacos!" England scoffed. America turned to hug England but stopped to dry off his hands first.

"Yep, that's what we eat the most in this household," America laughed.

"Jose?" Mexico turned and attacked Spain.

"Papa!" he grinned. "Papa, Papa, it's my birthday!" he smiled, excited.

"I know! I made you a big birthday taco!" Spain replied, holding out...well, a big birthday taco. "And after you eat it, England put the pinata in the front yard."

"Yay!" Mexico sat down and started to eat his taco happily.

"Hold on a second, I thought you're birthday was on Cinco de Mayo!" America pointed out, handing England his tea.

"Noooo, hermanos! Cinco de Mayo is celebrating when my people kicked his ass!" Mexico laughed, pointing at France.

"_Mange de la merde, pute_!" France glared. England choked on his tea.

"Francis Marie Bonnefoy, you watch your language!" England scolded. France's cheeks went red.

"I told you never to say my middle name, Angleterre," he hissed.

"Well I'm sorry, but it had to be said after such vulgar things escaped your lips," England huffed. Canada, America, and Mexico rolled their eyes.

"Done!" Mexico shouted, jumping to his feet. The three brothers ran outside to where the pinata was, in the shape of Spain's face.

Spain stared at it for a second. "Wait, why does it have my...?" He finally understood and whipped around to face an innocent-looking England. "England, I'm going to chop off your-"

"Whoa, entering American territory there, buddy!" America piped up.

"A-A-American territory? Since when did my vital regions become American territory?" England squealed.

"Since I claimed them in bed. Don't worry, Artie, my southern regions are your territory!" America reassured. England breathed fire.

* * *

><p>Mexico blindfolded himself. "Okay, let me hit this thing!" he grinned, blindedly swinging his stick at the pinata and missing by a lot. Canada sighed, annoyed.<p>

"My turn!" America cried, taking his turn. He couldn't hit it either. Turn after turn came, and neither of the two older North Americans could hit it.

"Mattie~!" they both whined. Canada silently went back into the house, coming out with his hockey stick. "Wait, we have to blindfold you!" Mexico squeaked, and they quickly did so.

In one fell swoop, Canada swung his hockey stick, hitting the pinata and sending it flying. Spain cringed as his face landed in the neighbor's front yard.

"Yay, candy!" the three brothers cheered. Even though Canada's was a bit sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Mexico yawned, sitting at the table. "Mattie~?" he whined, "I wanna go to sleep..."<p>

"Hold on, Jose...aha!" Canada came out with three cupcakes. America, half asleep just moments before, was wide awake now. "This one is cinnamon apple with a churro sticking out of it," Canada rolled his eyes and set it down in front of the birthday boy. "This one is maple syrup, for me of course, and this one is God knows what for our favorite fatty," Canada finished.

"That's not nice, Mattie..." America sniffled. Canada smiled, kissing his eldest brother's forehead, and then his older brother's.

"Happy birthday, Jose. Goodnight, Alfred and Jose; don't stay up too late," Canada warned. They nodded.

"We won't!" Canada yawned and went upstairs.

"By the way, tomorrow I'm beating you up for coming into my room and stealing my pants," America glared. Mexico grinned sheepishly.

"Awww, te amo, hermanos~!" he sang.

"I love you too, bro," America chuckled.

* * *

><p>Mexico's ringtone for Belarus is the Latino Spanish version of A Girl Worth Fighting For, just because I thought it suited him.<p>

France's middle name is indeed Marie, like Marie Antoinette. If anyone is interested, England's middle name is Elizabeth (which it should be obvious why).

all you need to know about what France said is that it was pretty vulgar.

Yes, Cinco de Mayo is when Mexico celebrates "kicking France's ass". They won a battle with France, which France is still probably very bitter about.

Canada might seem a bit different from the manga/anime, because this is what I think he should be like. He's slightly sarcastic and as strong as America (though he doesn't flaunt it and is also pretty delicate), and more mature than his two older brothers. He sorta acts like their mother, in a way. And he usually cooks for the two, even though Mexico is a pretty good cook and America can pop something in the microwave =3

and Mexico is...there really isn't much to him. he's like the stereotypical little brother. And he is always stealing an article of clothing, so when you see him...something he's got on is America's. (for instance, he wears America's belt even though it's got the American flag on it) but he always wears his bandana around his neck. and he loves food, especially tacos and burritos and all kinds of Mexican nummies.


End file.
